


Amans Aeternam (Eternal Lover)

by nursal1060



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aristocracy, Asexual Lovers, Begging, Best Friends, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood drinking is like sex, Blood is like sex, Boyfriends, Character Turned Into Vampire, Coercion, Control, Danger, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Ernest has a good butt, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Groping, High School, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitchen Witch Mat, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Mercy Blooding, Mercy Killing, Mind Control, Movie Night, Multiple Pairings, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-con Blood Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Control, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Regret, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Single Parents, Smut, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trust, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vampire Hunter Joseph, Vampire Hunter Mary, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampire elite, Vampires, Werewolf Hugo, Witchcraft, blooding, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Coming from a long line of vampires, Lucien has no choice but to become one by his father.How will he adjust to the pressures of an aristocratic vampire lifestyle and the pressures of hiding it from his boyfriend, Ernest, while keeping him safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> The DDADDS community is really coming to life, and after writing one Lucien/Ernest piece already, I was ready to jump back into another fic!  
> I was thinking one evening while I was reading Anne Rice's "Interview with a Vampire" for the third time, and I thought that because I used to write a TOOOOOON of vampire fics, this would be a good idea.  
> And ofc,the Bloodmarches would be the vampires (its in the name) XD  
> Thus, this fic was born! I hope I'll be able to finish this soon, because future chapters will contain Lucien/Ernest smut ;)
> 
> Enjoy! Comments/kudos appreciated always! <3

Damien bit his lip and sighed as he waited in his room for his son to come home. Today was a day...that Damien honestly dreaded having to put his son through. It wasn't as though Lucien didn't know it was coming, but he'd said over and over to his dad that he didn't want to turn…

 

...into a vampire, that is.

 

Vampires in the 21st century had become highly evolved to fit in with modern civilizations. They could wander outside in the sunlight for a few hours a day without pain. They were practically immune to holy water, crucifixes, and stakes (separately, not in combination). They could easily control their inhuman strength so as to not hurt others. They were able to easily conceal their vampire features, which were their red eyes, fangs, and claws, until points of feeding. And they required less blood to stay alive than their ancestral counterparts.

 

While it seemed silly, Damien didn't love Victorian fashion nearly as much until he'd been blooded by his own father in his early teens. Then he felt a connection to it, and it became his obsession. Given that vampires weren't born, but often carried a dormant gene until their blooding, and coming from a long line of vampires, Damien would have to blood his son too. He wasn't fond of the idea of having Lucien’s grandfather do it. He wasn't the most kind or gentle, and given his past relationship, he likely wouldn't hold Lucien in high regard.

 

But Damien understood that his son had to be blooded. As of now, Lucien was the only Bloodmarch heir, and Damien’s father would surely take matters into his own hands if Lucien wasn't blooded by the age of 18. It wasn't fair, and Damien knew it...but he had his hands tied. The vampire community and his grandfather wanted Lucien blooded...so Damien had little choice.

 

Damien had set up a variety of candles in the room and closed all the blinds to keep the sun out. He'd texted Lucien to come home soon and to see him right after he did. Lucien disinterestedly replied, and now Damien waited. He had the vial of ancestral blood, that his father had given him, at the ready. A single drop would awaken Lucien, once he'd bitten into him. 

 

Damien sighed again, knowing how Lucien would probably resent him quite a bit for forcing his transformation. He would likely struggle and curse and possibly cry. It wouldn't be pleasant, the blooding ritual was always painful. Damien remembered how his screams echoed in his old home for almost an hour while his father and mother held him down.

 

Damien’s ears perked as he heard familiar pairs of footsteps approaching the cul-de-sac. Lucien and Ernest were walking home together, bickering over something they probably didn't care about. Lucien entered shortly after and made his way upstairs.

 

“Dad? I'm home. What do you need?” Lucien slowly made his way upstairs, a bit confused by the anonymous text Damien sent. He opened his dad’s room and noticed his dad sitting among the candles. “What the-? What's going on?”

 

Damien smiled weakly, “Lucien, there you are! Come sit, we have to talk.” Lucien groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't seem thrilled to be here. He would be less thrilled when he knew what Damien was about to do. 

 

Damien explained as he beckoned Lucien closer, “Your grandfather...he...sent me a package a few days ago.”

 

Lucien came a little closer and froze, asking, “Ugh. What'd he want this time?”

 

Damien slowly got closer to Lucien, “You, actually.”

 

Lucien groaned, “I’m not going to live with them. You know I hate them.”

 

Damien put his arms around Lucien before he told the truth, “It isn't that...he...well...thinks you're old enough. To join the Bloodmarch bloodline. He wants...he wants me to blood you.”

 

Lucien’s eyes widened and he squirmed in his father’s grip, “I-I said I don’t want to be a vampire.” 

 

Damien whispered, “I’m sorry...I can't do anything against this order.” Lucien squirmed and yelped as Damien pushed with his strength to overpower him. They tussled for a moment, with Damien pinning Lucien to the bed. Lucien yelled obscenities as Damian straddled him to keep him still. He hated having to force Lucien, but...he's never turn of his own accord. Once Damien had pressed his body down on top of Lucien and pinned his hands together with one of his arms, he let his fangs drop and eyes turn red. 

 

Lucien shuddered as he saw his father’s vampire form, a sight that he hadn't seen in years, and begged, “Please dad! Don't...don't do this to me. Please!”

 

Damien’s eyes watered and he explained, “My dear Lucien...I don't want to...but...I have to.” Lucien’s head was turned to the side and Damien took his time licking and sucking the side of his neck. His saliva had coagulation and numbing properties. He wanted Lucien to not feel his blood draining and his body dying. He wanted it to be as pain free as possible, but he knew it would hurt no matter what precautions he took. Lucien begged and begged his father to not do this and to let him go. Damien wanted so badly to listen. So very badly. But Damian would rather do it gently than let any other vampire awaken his son. 

 

Damien pulled back for a moment and told him, “This will hurt...but try to focus on your breathing, son.” Lucien still struggled, but Damien had to focus. He had to slow his own son’s heart to a crawl. Not too little, that would kill him, and not too much, where his suffering would be long. Damien grazed Lucien first, then he opened wide and bit in.

 

Lucien arched up and screamed. Damien firmly kept him down. Lucien’s eyes watered. He felt like two knife blades had been plunged into his neck and were being held there. Damien fought the urge to cry and began draining his son. It hurt to see him cry, it hurt to hear him beg and scream and to be the one responsible for his suffering. Lucien thrashed, he kicked the air. He didn't want to hurt his dad but he didn't want to be bitten. 

 

Within minutes, his head began to pound and he began to sob. With each passing moment, his body became weaker and the pain in his body became stronger. Damien struggled to keep draining his son. He could hear his son’s heartbeat and he became scared the slower and slower it got. He estimated that he wanted his son's heart to drop to 20 beats a minute. He took several strong gulps and was frightened when Lucien got limp. He was able to release his hands and Lucien didn't move. 

 

Damien pulled back after a moment and looked at son with a tear stained face of his own as he cupped his cheeks, “I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lucien, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry.” Lucien’s eyes were glassed, almost unblinking. His skin was almost white, and his eyes stayed wide open. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, just barely hanging onto life. His breathing had almost completely halted. Damien quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve and reached for the ancestral blood vial. Carefully uncapping it, he leaned over the deep punctures and started dropping a few drops. 

 

Lucien was silent for a while. But after a few minutes, he snapped back to reality and began to scream. The blood  _ burned _ . It felt like his blood was gasoline and the ancestral blood had set it ablaze. He rolled over onto his stomach and was clawing at the sheets with his blunt fingernails as the vampire blood filled him back up slowly. He hyperventilated and screamed and kicked around, trying to assuage the inner pain.

 

Damien held him still and silent cried, listening to his son in pain. Damien remembered his own blooding again and remembered just how  _ painful _ it felt. How he screamed and cried and begged, but his parents had held his limbs in place as he felt like he was burning in hell for eternity. He remembered wanting to be dead, begging for anything to stop the pain. Knowing that his child was probably feeling that way overwhelmed him and he whispered a silent prayer for it to end sooner than his own. 

 

As Lucien regained more of his strength, Damien had to further restrain him. Lucien had begun to start clawing and biting at his wrists, and Damien had to fight back tears and hold Lucien’s arms away from his body so he wouldn't maim himself. Lucien screamed incoherently for what felt like hours, when really it was about 45 minutes.

 

Finally, the boy stilled and quieted, asking, “Dad...is it over?”

 

Damien promised him, “Almost...j-just one more thing.” He opened the ancestral vial again and lightly dipped his finger into it. He turned Lucien’s neck and drew the Bloodmarch mark near his ear, the same one that he used on his wax seals. 

 

Damian waited for the blood to dry before leaning down and speaking in Latin. “Vos autem unus ex nobis. Resurgemus, puer meus. (Become one of us. Rise my child.)” The blood flowed before seeping into Lucien’s skin and becoming permanent. A mark of his heritage. A mark of becoming the Bloodmarch heir.

 

Damien pulled Lucien into a hug and whispered, “My son...I'm sorry...I love you, I love you, I love you…” He kept kissing Lucien’s forehead and telling him that he loved him long into the night. Even as Lucien was limp and fell asleep and his body adjusted. Damien hated himself for hurting his child...all to appease the other Bloodmarches. At least his son wouldn't have to worry about the pain of turning ever again.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Ernest found it weird that Lucien had missed an entire week of school for no apparent reason. His boyfriend never alluded to missing school after their talk. Apparently, Damien gave the school a damn good excuse so he was covered, but Ernest...he missed Lucien. He didn't see his neighbor once leave his dark house the entire week. Lucien also barely answered any of his texts. Ernest, needless to say, was more than a bit worried as the week passed.

 

So when Lucien came to class that following Monday, people were more than a bit surprised to see him. However, Ernest couldn't talk to him until lunchtime, because Lucien had a few tests to make up. But passing Lucien in a classroom, something looked off. 

 

Lucien looked the same, but something looked different about him. His movements were smoother and quicker, his skin looked almost white (paler than he already was), and his eyes...god, his eyes were so dark. They looked almost black. Lucien also wasn't complaining about anything, which seemed weird for him. He always had something for them to rag about as they got to class. He seemed too complacent. Something must have happened while he was gone.

 

Ernest texted Lucien before lunch,  _ ‘Hey, asshole...saw you're back. Wanna catch a movie tonight?’ _ He went to class as normal and didn't get a reply. When lunch rolled around, Ernest went hunting for Lucien. He found him by their locker, putting books away. “Hey asshole. Didn't answer me.”

 

Lucien turned to look at him and Ernest shuddered a little. Lucien moved so swiftly, almost too fast. The goth boy smiled and pulled his shorter boyfriend into a tight hug. Dear god, he was stronger than he looked. Lucien inhaled deeply as he buried his nose into Ernest’s unwashed hair. He smelled like cigarette smoke and fabric softener and Lucien loved it.

 

Ernest whispered sharply, “People are staring…”

 

Lucien mumbled, “Don't give a fuck. Missed you.”

 

Ernest asked, “Why didn't you answer my texts, douchebag?”

 

Lucien mumbled as he nuzzled into Ernest, “Broke it. Just got it fixed.” Lucien ran his fingers down Ernest’s signature orange hoodie. His senses were heightened and the smell of Ernest was delicious. It was calming and he loved it. Lucien chuckled slightly as he ran his fingers over and squeezed Ernest’s butt through his tight jeans. Ernest did have a round, squishy ass.

 

Ernest hissed and pushed back, “Keep it in your pants. Movie or not today?”

 

Lucien shrugged, “Why not? We have to make up for the missed week.” Before Ernest left, Lucien teased, “Ah-ah-ah, where's my kiss?”

 

Ernest blushed and pouted, “L-Later.”

 

Lucien teased again, “Awe, is my big, bad boyfriend being  _ good _ for once? Afraid someone will see us?” Lucien stuck his tongue out playfully. Ernest blushed deeply, tightly grabbing Lucien’s MCR shirt, and pulling him down into a makeout. Lucien kissed Ernest dominantly and hungrily. Lucien felt so alive the more that he made out with him. Ernest moaned lightly as Lucien devoured his mouth. 

 

Ernest pulled back again, “See you in fifth, emo.”

 

Lucien called back as he left, “See ya, douchebag.” Once Ernest was out of sight, Lucien looked at his phone in disgust. His grandfather had texted him and was ‘requesting’ him and Damien at a blood celebration party to present Lucien to the others as a vampire elite. Of course, he left no room for argument. It was an order, not a request. Lucien grit his teeth, grabbed his books, and shoved his phone into his pocket. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He hated his grandfather and didn't want to spend time being the subject of people’s conversations.

  
Lucien sighed and thought back to his small boyfriend. Maybe a night with Ernest would soften the blow of this upcoming party. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest and Lucien end up having a steamy date at the movie theater. Afterwards, it's time for Lucien to meet the vampire elite for the first time. Of course, this doesn't go as smoothly as he hopes.
> 
> (Smut/Sexual Content in this chapter!)

Ernest leaned forward in his movie seat, he was really into the cheesy romcom movie they had snuck into for their date. Lucien yawned ironically. He wasn’t tired, or particularly bored of the movie, but he wanted to get Ernest to stop getting so damn involved in it. The story wasn’t that good, he knew that the large breasted, blonde woman would get the handsome, brooding guy to fall in love with her. Nothing that interesting.

 

Ernest grumbled as Lucien pulled him back into his seat, “It’s a good movie, don’t you tell me otherwise.”

 

Lucien smirked and added, “Of course, romcom lovers do enjoy a cheesy romantic fuckshow.”

 

Ernest pushed him, “Fuck off, I love it.” Lucien chuckled and watched Ernest’s pouty face turn into a blush as the two lovers began to undress in the man’s car. Without a doubt, they were about to have sex. Lucien’s eyes quickly darted to Ernest as he crossed his legs subtly. Lucien grinned to himself, Ernest had a boner already and the cheesy romcom couple hadn’t started fucking.

 

Lucien slowly trailed his hand up Ernest’s arm. He slowly pressed his fingers over Ernest’s bare collarbone. Ernest gasped lightly and pushed Lucien away. Lucien quickly pressed his hand against Ernest’s crotch. Ernest quickly covered his mouth and fought back a moan as Lucien palmed him roughly through his pants. Ernest whined lightly. The theater was silent, but there were some people sitting in the front rows.

 

Lucien whispered, “I want to blow you off.” Ernest whimpered lightly. He was hard, and Lucien was right here...but...they were in public! He didn’t have time to consider, as Lucien was already unzipping his jeans. In reality, they hadn’t touched one another in a long time, and Ernest was often the friskier one of the two. This time, Lucien was clearly instigating and Ernest wasn’t sure if he should be upset or...turned on. Ernest pouted and looked Lucien in the eyes. Lucien was smirking smugly, but his dark eyes pushed Ernest’s resolve.

 

Ernest sighed and said, “F-Fine, lie down and stay quiet.” Lucien and Ernest pulled the armrests up between the seats in the back row, giving Lucien enough room to lie down across several plush seats. Ernest unzipped his jeans quietly and pulled them down just enough to expose his boner. He got on top of Lucien and leaned forward, unzipping Lucien’s fly as well. 

 

Lucien didn’t wait, pulling the waistband of Ernest’s navy blue briefs down, exposing his boyfriend’s caramel-toned and dark pink-tipped cock. While Lucien had length, Ernest had girth, and it was something Lucien always teased Ernest about. Still, he loved giving head as much as he enjoyed being given head. And did he love taking Ernest’s cock. After licking over his bottom lip and his lower lip piercings, Lucien gripped Ernest’s tanned hips and lowered him into his mouth. 

 

Instantly, Ernest almost whined, but he covered his mouth quickly. His face was bright red. Ernest was usually the one to suggest stupid things, but he wouldn’t have suggested public sex in a movie theater in a million years. The woman on screen began moaning out. Lucien began pulling Ernest’s hips lower, pulling him deeper into his mouth. Ernest breathed heavily through his nose. He finished undoing Lucien’s pants and pulling his pale cock out of his pants before taking it in his mouth. Luckily, the sex scene on screen was loud enough that their heavy breathing almost entirely drowned out.

 

Lucien sucked Ernest mercilessly. It was something to crave blood, but sex was what gave him pleasure, and to some extent it satiated him. Lucien didn’t notice this until he smelled Ernest’s arousal during the movie, which smelled so much stronger to him as a vampire. He hungered for Ernest. Eating him right now as they 69ed was all Lucien needed to stay hard and not bite his boyfriend’s soft thighs. 

 

Lucien deepthroated Ernest as he whined softly. Ernest couldn't take Lucien in as well at his angle. Ernest came quickly, and Lucien lapped up all of his cum before cumming in Ernest’s mouth. Ernest coughed as he swallowed as best as he could. 

 

They separated a little while after, with the movie moving to the tragic twist of the movie couple’s love. Ernest didn't complain as Lucien pulled him onto his lap. They were both tired now. Lucien kissed Ernest’s neck as Ernest resumed watching the movie. Lucien rested his head against the crook of Ernest’s neck, his eyes flushed red for the rest of the screening. 

 

Later on that evening, Ernest walked home, holding Lucien’s hand as they both smoked. They passed it between each other as they walked home lazily. Ernest’s face was still deep red after that public display of affection they’d had in the theater. Lucien’s vampire instinct had calmed down as well.

 

Ernest asked as he was walked to the Vega hole doorstep, “Wanna come in? I can make pizza rolls and take Duchess out.”

 

Lucien shook his head and put the cigarette out, “Can't, dad has something for me to do today.”

 

Ernest squinted and asked seriously, “He's not planning a date with my dad again, is he?”

 

Lucien laughed, “I don't think so. Night, bitch.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss Ernest.

 

Ernest kissed back and said, “Night, douchebag.” Ernest went inside and right after, Lucien's smile dropped. He went home, in a bit of an angry mood. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Tonight was the night of his first meeting to the vampire elite. Damien often rejected invitations to these events, but he wanted Lucien to be known in the vampire public’s eye. Damien personally felt awkward at these events, mainly because of other vampire families, mainly aristocrats, talking to him about having Damien remarry one of their children or even having Lucien married to some of them. He hoped today would be better and hopefully not anger Lucien more. Their relationship had already been strained by Lucien’s forced blooding.

 

Lucien called as he went inside of his darkened mansion of a house, “Dad! Where are you?”   
  


Damien called from upstairs, “Here, son! Come here please, I need your opinion.” Lucien sighed and begrudgingly went to his father’s room. Damien was well into dressing and picking clothing for Lucien. Damien was already mostly dressed, wearing a high collared white dress shirt, block slacks, and dress shoes. He was trying to pick a vest and bowtie before he picked a cloak. 

 

Lucien asked, “Why are you getting fancy? You already dress pretty lavish, but this seems like a lot.” He was talking mainly about Damien slicking the side of his hair into a firm sidepart while the most of his hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, minus the long bangs. His makeup heavily emphasizing his Victorian roots and vampire ideals, making him look a little more tired.

 

Damien sighed and went back to his vanity, checking his face, “You do not understand the caliber of this event, son. There are very well regarded vampires there, people who have lineages through millennia. They are powerful, strong, and have sway not just in that world, but ours. Please, which vest?”

 

Lucien sighed, picking up the vests and holding them against his father’s chest one by one before saying, “The black vest with the silver paisley design. I think the red bowtie works best with it.” Damien smiled and went to put on his bowtie. “What am i going to wear. Please don’t make me wear a cloak…”

 

Damien spoke as he focused on his tie, “While I do wish you’d dress similar to me, I don’t see why you cannot wear that My Chemical Romance jacket you adore so much. The double breasted chain button design is rather your style. We do need to make your makeup more dramatic. “ 

 

Lucien left to his room to take a quick, cold shower, and began to get dressed. Black slacks, a black tank top underneath, and his signature My Chemical Romance jacket on top. He pulled out his everyday-wear alloy piercings and put in his darker, metal ons. He began slicking his hair similar to his father, in a very defined side part. Then he began to work on his makeup as his father came in to help him with accentuating his dark circles and giving him a “corpse contour”, or a contour with gray instead of brown. 

 

Lucien commented when he finished, “Dad. I look dead. It’s awesome, you have to teach me how to do the corpsey look.” Damien smiled and watched Lucien adjust himself before they went out to their old black Cadillac. It was one of the only things that Damien kept from his parents’ home. Lucien sighed and got into the passenger seat as Damien drove them downtown. 

 

Lucien stared out the window at the city lights as they left the quiet side of town where they lived. They entered the busy area, where cars honked and the lights from the buildings glowed. They drove and drove until they came to a rather fancy hotel. Damien got out and whispered something to a security guard. He was handed something, and Lucien got out before the car was valeted.

 

Lucien asked as they walked inside, “Where are we?”

 

Damien smiled lightly as he showed the card he was given to the front desk, “The Draken Hotel. There’s a meeting here every other week.” The person at the desk motioned to a room behind the desk, so Damien and Lucien followed. Lucien noticed how fancy the hotel was, with gold walls, marble tables, golden flower vases, and mirrors at every turn. He’d only seen places like this in movies that he watched with his dad and Ernest. He put his hands in his pockets as the desk person took them to a darkened hall and stepped away.

 

Lucien watched as Damien opened the only red-painted double doors in the entire hotel. Inside, it was something out of a 1920’s movie. There were dozens of aristocratic-looking people in fancy attire talking and enjoying horderves. Lucien was intrigued, but didn’t really like it. This wasn’t his scene. 

 

Damien spoke to gentleman, who tapped on his champagne flute to get the audience’s attention. Everyone quieted down almost immediately. “Attention, my brethren. Tonight we welcome a long-lost face and a new face. Damien Bloodmarch has returned after almost 7 years away from the group. Let us welcome him.” There was wild, but polite, applause from the room. 

 

Some people came closer to embrace Damien but the announcer continued, “Let us also welcome another member to our group. The newest blooded member among us, the new heir to the Bloodmarch bloodline, Damien’s only son: Lucien Bloodmarch.” Applause started again, and Lucien felt a little uncomfortable, even after his father motioned him closer. Lucien stood by his father as other vampires came up and embraced them. Lucien had never gotten so many hugs over such a short period of time. Luckily, most chose to converse with Damien rather than him, so Lucien was able to pull away from the crowd rather quickly.

 

The night was full of alcohol and socializing, two things Lucien liked and disliked. Lucien leaned on the back wall and was approached by about four dozen older vampires with long names that he couldn’t pronounce. Damien asked him to be polite, and Lucien did his best. After about an hour, Lucien heard that his grandfather was planning to make an appearance. Lucien frowned and he excused himself to the fancy-as-fuck bathroom before he made his entrance. There were leather couches in a waiting area near the bathroom stalls. Quickly, Lucien took a seat and pulled out his phone to text Ernest.

 

_ ‘Wish you were here. Bored as fuck.’ _

 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Ernest to reply.

 

_ ‘Makes two of us. Where are you anyway?’ _

 

Lucien used his better judgement, not telling Ernest that they were in the ritzy Draken Hotel. Besides, Ernest didn’t need to know how bougie the party actually was. Still, he wanted to tell him enough so he could complain about it.

 

_ ‘It’s some fancy hall with a bunch of families that my gramps knew. They’re so boring. Least there’s alcohol. Champagne and red wine.’ _

 

_ ‘Give me directions, I want some of that.’ _

 

Lucien almost laughed. 

 

_ ‘No can do. You’d have to dress up fancy as fucking hell to be let in. I look like such a dead goth, want to see?’ _

 

_ ‘Sounds hot. Send me a pic.’ _

 

Lucien raised his arm and took a selfie. He made sure his corpse contour and lip piercings were highlighted in the picture. Lucien chuckled, imagining Ernest’s reaction as Ernest began typing back.

 

_ ‘You look dead. It’s hot.’ _

 

_ ‘Aren’t I? My dad did it, I didn’t know he could give me such carved cheekbones.’ _

 

_ ‘Wish you could come over, give me some alcohol, and screw me. Then let me screw you. Dad’s out tonight, it’s just me and Duchess watching TV.’ _

 

_ ‘Want me to sneak out after I get home? Can get there around 2 if you can keep yourself up.’ _

 

_ ‘Sure. You better bring condoms.’ _

 

Lucien continued texting with a smile. Only after a minute did his vampire senses kick in and he realized that he wasn’t the only one in the bathroom. He slipped his phone in his pocket and tried to stand up cautiously, only to be roughly pushed back down onto the leather seat by multiple pairs of hands. After flinching, Lucien opened his eyes and saw the faces of three teenage vampires he’d seen in the hall. One had dark red hair, one had platinum blonde hair, and the third was a brunette. 

 

Lucien spoke out, “What the fuck-?”

 

The blonde spoke first, “Shush, newbie. You realize we outnumber you.”

 

Lucien, being the rebel he was, still spoke, “Let me go, the fuck are you doing?”

 

The redhead grabbed his face and told him, “Unlike you, we’re purebred, and you smell...delightful.”

 

The brunette told them, “Move quick, he won't stay under the pheremones for long.” In only a moment, the other three had moved. The brunette was pressed a kiss to Lucien’s wrist, the brunette had his lips under Lucien’s chin, and redhead had settled between his legs and was holding his coat up, kissing his stomach. Before Lucien could react, he felt three simultaneous pains. Lucien’s eyes widened, his voice caught in his throat. He could hear each of the boys sucking his blood and doing it roughly.

 

The burning sensations subsided quickly and were replaced by intense euphoria. Lucien leaned his head back on the seat and moaned out as the pain subsided. It felt good...it felt better that when he was blooded. It felt...kind of like sex. Was this part of being a vampire?

  
Lucien gasped out after a moment, “T-Too much…” He was restrained and held in place as the other boys worshipped and drank from his flesh. Lucien’s head started pounding and the pain returned. They were drinking him dry. His eyes slowly closed, and the only thing he thought about as he blacked out was about Ernest and his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Lucien deal with the aftermath of the Vampire Party, and have to deal with the current Bloodmarch heir, who has propositions for Damien.
> 
> Lucien confides in Ernest, and Damien has to get help from his monster-hunter best friends to protect Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next part of this story! A lot of tropes will be put in, including monster hunter Mary and Joseph, Mary and Joseph using witchcraft, Hugo being a type of monster as well, OCs of mine (Damien's parents and Lucien's attackers), and so much more.
> 
> I hope you're as excited as I am, the next chapters will have more smut and more Lucien/Ernest, as well as a possible love interest for Damien ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucien awoke to a deep pain throbbing in his forehead. He was dizzy and the world around him looked strange, even if he could tell he was on the same leather sofa as he passed out on. Lucien blinked a few times and his eyes strained to look to the side of his, seeing a familiar black vest with silver paisleys on it. Inhaling, Lucien could smell his father’s cologne, knowing that it was him who was cradling him close. He felt Damien’s delicate hands petting his silver hair and the other holding Lucien close to him. Lucien felt something wet on his lips and could hear Damien’s chest rumble, like he was speaking. He was too dizzy to make the words out.

Lucien rasped tiredly, “D-Dad…”

Lucien felt a pair of lips press against his forehead, and he could barely make out Damien assuring him, “Lucien...it’s okay...you’re going to be okay…” Lucien tried to believe it as he felt something press against his weak lips. It was a wrist, and Lucien complied, faintly drinking the blood to heal himself. While blood drinking could be seen as intimate, it was also seen as a sign of healing and love.

Damien spoke and Lucien could barely pick out the words, “...will be disciplined...they hurt Lucien! ...it was a mistake...bringing him...we’re going, father.” Lucien blinked several times and looked at the person who Damien was speaking to. 

Orpheus Bloodmarch, Damien’s father and Lucien’s grandfather. He was wearing a Victorian double-breasted black suit, a side boa, and a cane. His hair was salt-and-pepper colored and his mustache and beard were elegantly trimmed. What looked different about him were his eyes. They were naturally ice blue. Cold and unfeeling, just like Orpheus was. 

Lucien drifted off slightly as he remembered things about his grandfather. He’d read Damien’s journals and dream logs. He knew that Damien was one of several children between Orpheus and his grandmother, Narkissa. However, Orpheus was toxic and abusive to all of his children, especially towards Damien. He beat him, humiliated him, locked him in the cellar for days on end, sometimes starved him, manipulated him, broke his spirit, and forced his transformation. 

Lucien knew that Damien also never wanted to be a vampire. He wanted a normal life just as Lucien had wanted. Orpheus, and to some extend Narkissa as well, refused to allow him that. They forced his blooding and only treated him worse afterward. Shortly after Lucien was born did Damien have means to escape, mostly due to his new friend Mary. Mary founded Damien a home in their cul-de-sac, and helped him with Lucien in his youngest years before she began drinking. It didn’t stop Orpheus’ hold on Damien, but it definitely lessened it.

Damien told Orpheus firmly, “You allowed this happen to him. Enough is enough!” Lucien grunted as his father got him onto his back, carrying him towards the door. Lucien fell asleep, but Orpheus didn’t let them leave.

Orpheus said firmly, “You and Lucien are going to attend the meeting next month. It would be an unfortunate accident if your dear friend was to...say...get hurt?” Damien paused and turned towards his father, eyes red and teeth bared. “Hugo Vega. He is your dear friend, is he not?”

Damien spoke with refound confidence, “If you hurt him father, I will not hesitate to attack.”

Orpheus also commented, “Well, how about I add your son to the mix?” Damien’s eyes enlarged with dismay as Orpheus smirked, “The Amborgios, Clementes, and Thyones all want their sons to court Lucien. That is perhaps why he was attacked by them tonight; a ritual of multiple mating dominance. If you do not show, I also may accept one of theirs. He may be an heir, but he does not have my blessing to make the rules. It would be a shame for dear Lucien to marry an attacker.” Damien turned and walked out without a word. He hated his father’s control, moreso on Lucien’s life than his own. He’d wanted Lucien to be free from Orpheus and Narkissa forever, to live a life as a normal boy. It wasn’t enough for them to ruin Damien’s life, they felt need to ruin Lucien’s as well. He helped his son into the cadillac once it was valeted back, and Damien drove Lucien home in somber silence.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ernest ended up sneaking into Lucien’s room at 2:30 in the morning after Lucien didn’t answer his texts. Ernest slipped into Lucien’s always unlocked window. He noticed that all the lights were off. Using his phone as a light, he saw Lucien lying on his bed, asleep and shirtless. His face had been hesitantly wiped to remove the makeup.

Ernest whispered, “Yo...Lucien.” He got closer and noticed something red near Lucien’s ear. Moving slowly, he moved the stray silver locks away from Lucien’s left ear, noticing the blood-red sigil, mostly hidden from view. Ernest’s face scrunched in confusion. When did Lucien get this tattoo?

Suddenly, Ernest found himself pulled down onto the bed, a little too hard. Before he could open his eyes, he could hear Lucien’s hard breathing. Opening his eyes, Ernest looked up in confusion, seeing Lucien with eyes that seemed to glow in the dark as he stared at him. 

Ernest wiggled in his grasp, “Bastard, that hurts.” Lucien didn’t speak, only lean down to hug Ernest. Ernest was confused as Lucien lay on top of him, sobbing, cradling him, and holding him close while his whole body trembled. Lucien wanted the comfort, and he didn’t want to bite Ernest. He loved him so much and yet...he wouldn’t do that to him. Not now. 

Ernest didn’t say much more, holding onto Lucien and whispering, “Idiot...it’s alright. I’m here, just calm down.”

~~~~~~~~

Ernest awoke to Lucien making vegan sausages, vegan bacon, and jam on toast. Ernest yawned and trotted to the washroom, brushing his teeth with the spare brush he left in Lucien’s almost all-black bathroom. He then joined Lucien at the breakfast table, who was on his phone and eating already. 

Lucien looked at Ernest as he came over, changed into some of Lucien’s spares, “You’re up. What happened last night?”

Ernest yawned and took a toast with jam on it from the center of the table, “I came to your room last night, cuz we were supposed to fuck, dumbass. You were asleep, and you turned me over and started crying. Then we slept together.” Ernest noticed Lucien pause for a moment, but then continued to eat. Ernest noticed Lucien’s almost robotic movements again. They looked so weird. “Well I know this might be sensitive and all but...what...um, what happened last night?”

Lucien looked up, chewing on a piece of vegan sausage, “What about?”

Ernest told him, “You don’t tremble or cry like that unless something really bad happens. I know you too well, dumbass.”

Lucien shrugged and told him, “Nothing too bad.”

 

Ernest leaned closer and told him, “Bullshit.”

Lucien turned almost too fast and told him, “Fine, you wanted the truth. I was attacked by three guys at the party.” Ernest’s face fell and he looked away. “I-I didn’t want to tell you and you feel bad.” Ernest got up and sat in Lucien’s lap, the two kissing each other. They both smelled like unwashed teenagers and jam, but their gesture was tender and it made Lucien feel better.

Lucien told him, “Thanks. Hey...can we go out tonight?”

Ernest asked, “Arcade?”

Lucien smiled, “I’d love that. We’re going to fuck first, I’ve been waiting too long.” He playfully fed Ernest some vegan bacon, laughing as Ernest playfully pouted and pretended like he hated it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I apologize for coming over on such short notice Mary...I just...could not wait until after Joseph made the delectable brownie batter.” Mary sat Damien down on the sea-themed couch in the living room. Chris and Christian were asleep, while Crish was being cradled in Joseph’s left arm while Christie was helping him with the brownie batter for the bake sale in the afternoon. Mary brought two wine glasses from the kitchen, one with red wine for her and one with cranberry juice for Damien. She knew he didn’t like drinking in the morning.

Mary sat down besides him and handed him the glass, saying, “There’s nothing that I can’t put aside for one of my best friends. I’d drop anything for you and Robert.” She took a sip from her glass and asked, “So what happened last night?”

Damien hesitated, staring into his glass of juice for a moment before speaking, “It’s...it’s Orpheus.” He explained the entire evening to her in great detail, from the moment he arrived to his confrontation with his father. He also told her the name of the boys that attacked Lucien: Vincent Amborgio, Lazarus Clemente, and Jett Thyone. Mary put her wine glass down and went to the bookshelf, pulling one that was bound in leather. She sat back with Damien, looking through it for namest.

Mary spoke after a moment, “Ah, no wonder. They hold basically the same placement as Lucien does: the future heir of each of their respective lineages. All of them are 17 human years, so it’s no wonder they went after your 16 year old son. They have power and immunity from most laws in the vampire world.”

Damien asked sorrowfully, “Is there anything that can be done…? I do not want my dear Lucien to get hurt…I-I don’t want him to be forced to marry one of them.”

Mary looked back at the kitchen, calling, “Joseph! Come here.” Joseph kissed Christie on the forehead and told her to stay put while he went back into the living room with an almost-sleeping Crish.

Mary smiled at Joseph for a moment before asking, “Dear...just how comfortable are you with lending some of our purifying materials to Damien?”

Joseph looked back, making sure Christie was preoccupied on tasting the brownie batter before looking back at them, “Are we talking holy water, sage, and cleansing salts? Or are we talking about...our other weapons?”

Mary sighed and said, “We can’t lend Damien our hunter weapons. Plus, it’s been a long time since we hunted...we’re a bit rusty. I think the water, salt, and sage will be enough to make a protection amulet.” Joseph retreated to their back closet to get the supplies.

Damien thought it was strangely ironic that his best friend, the one who saved his life and brought him to the cul-de-sac, was once a fierce monster bounty hunter. She and Joseph used to be revered among the hunter community as a power couple That was actually how Robert became their best friend and moved into the cul-de-sac as well. That was almost two decades ago, right when the Christiansens had just moved into Maple Bay and cleaned out most of the non-humans. 

Mary and Joseph meeting Damien could have more than likely have ended in tragedy, and all of them knew that. Damien has a scar on the back of his left shoulder from when Joseph had shot him with a purified crossbow arrow. Damien had been in the woods, less than a day after his transformation and forced blooding. The Christansens were hunting a werewolf in the same wooded area, and they’d just happened to run into Damien, crying alone. Joseph had shot him and was pinning him down under his boot while Mary was catching up with their purified shotgun. Damien was crying and after Mary pressed the gun to his forehead, he looked at her and asked her if it’d be quick. He begged them to make it quick. 

His entire demeanor, from his helplessness to his willingness to die to his small teenage frame, eventually lead to Mary telling Joseph to let him go. Mary actually became his support network shortly after, especially after learning his situation. Later on, she even brought Damien to Maple Bay to get him and Lucien away from Orpheus and Narkissa. None of that may have happened if Mary pulled the trigger that night, but here they were, best friends despite their species. Mary also practiced red witchcraft, something she picked up while being a hunter and something she used more than once to help Damien. Despite their heavy Christianity involvement now, both Mary and Joseph could still fight, could heal, and could set curses with their known magic.

Damien asked Mary, “Is there...nothing you two can do with your weapons?”

Mary sighed, “Damien, you know it has been 12 years since I wielded that shotgun. Joseph and his crossbow too. After we decided to have a family, we decided to lay low. Going after high ranking vampires would put our kids in danger, as well as you and Lucien. We can’t go that route if we can help it.” Joseph was back a moment later with three bottles. He’d taken a moment to get Crish his pacifier. After a moment of reminiscing and giving Damien a one-armed hug from behind the sofa, Joseph went back into the kitchen to stop Christie from eating all the batter. 

Mary took one of her amulets from inside her spellbook and combined it with the sage, holy water, cleansing salts, and a lock of Lucien and Damien’s hair (to ensure that the amulet wouldn’t affect them). She spoke in her native witch tongue and purified the amulet, allowing it to turn black.

Mary joked, “At least you know he’ll wear it. You have such a good kid, Damien.”

Damien smiled, taking a sip of his juice and saying, “I am grateful for having him. He deserves a happy ending of his own choosing.”

Mary asked, a bit of warm teasing in her voice, “How about if he chooses to marry Ernest? everyone knows how close they are.”

Damien blushed and said, “M-Mary!”

Mary laughed, “I’m joking, I’m joking!” She smiled, but then her smile fell, “Just be aware, Ernest has no powers, even if his fathers do. Lucien has to be careful to not alert Ernest about his vampire powers, and he can’t get caught in the crossfire. He’d definitely get hurt.”

Damien nodded, “I shall remind Lucien about this. I will also talk to Hugo right away.”

Mary leaned in to hug him, “Wonderful. Will I see you at the shelter this afternoon?”

Damien nodded, “It would be a true heartache if I didn’t.” He hugged Mary back, taking the amulet, and walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lucien and Ernest blissfully have sex and enjoy one another, Damien and Hugo are worried for their kids' safety, and for each other. Ernest also begins noticing that there's something off about his boyfriend recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter FINALLY has some Lucien/Ernest smut in it, as well as some Hugo/Damien (I wanted them to be ace-lovers, but take it as you will). Bloodsucking, sex, and lots of caring and cuteness in this chapter!

Lucien and Ernest decided to take the rest of the day off from school, being a half-day of classes anyway, and go to their local quarter arcade after their vegan beakfast. They both loved old arcade games, and could get a little competitive with one another. Four hours and a ton of quarters later, Lucien and Ernest were both walking out with gigantic stuffed animals and small extra prizes.

Lucien was blowing a bubble with the cherry flavored gum that he had gotten, “This has to be one of the best days of skipping class ever.”

Ernest joked, “Thought you said the same thing about us going on that field trip to the aquarium and screwing in the employees only section.”

Lucien grinned widely, “That too. Come on, let’s go to your place.” They walked back to Ernest’s home, knowing that it was still early and that Hugo wasn’t home yet. Ernest went in first, putting up the kiddie gate for Duchess so Lucien wouldn’t start sneezing like crazy. They both went upstairs, put their spoils down, and plopped down on Ernest’s bed. It smelled like weed and pizza, a smell that had only become more fine-tuned with Lucien’s new powers. He loved it regardless.

Lucien asked, “How long do we have before your dad catches us?”

Ernest checked his phone’s time before putting it on his nearby desk, “An hour. Did you get the condoms? I got the good lube this time.”

Lucien pulled a roll of condoms out of his pocket, smiling with a fang-filled grin, “You better. I’m going to make you scream, orange popsicle.” Ernest blushed and punched Lucien’s arm for the terrible pun. Lucien laughed and pulled his younger boyfriend in for a kiss. Lucien’s veins were almost empty; he hadn’t fed in a little while, and his mind was screaming at him to eat. Lucien pushed his urges back as he lay Ernest down on his messy bed, straddling his hips.

Lucien seductively pulled his MCR shirt over his head, asking, “See something you like?” Ernest’s eyes were glued to Lucien’s almost translucent and glowing skin. They’d had sex this morning, but Ernest hadn’t gotten a good look at Lucien’s godlike marble-like skin. It was almost...inhumanly beautiful. He nodded dumbly as Lucien helped him out of his sweater. Lucien ran a pale hand down Ernest’s deep skin. He loved the rich mocha tone of Ernest’s sun-kissed body. His eyes darted over his flesh, looking at every fold, every mark, every scar that bore into his skin. He was beautiful, and Lucien loved him.

Lucien pinched one of his nipples, “I still see my teeth marks. Your body likes to remember me.”

Ernest growled seductively, “Fuck you, you only made them this morning.”

Lucien grinned, “That’s the idea, asshole.” Lucien leaned in to kiss him while the two fumbled with the rest of clothes. They were driven by need. There was no need for slow seduction and formalities; they’d missed each other's touch and they didn’t care about being proper. Their pants, belts, and underwear landed in a heap with their shirts. Naked and pressed together, they felt warm and comfortable.

Lucien pulled back, bending one of Ernest’s legs and kissing his thigh. Ernest blushed and covered his mouth. Lucien’s body throbbed for blood as he kissed a soft mark into Ernest’s dark-toned skin. His fangs began to drop and he held them back as he made a hickey into his skin, only lapping up the few drops of blood that did come out for gratification. He pulled back and smiled at his already hard boyfriend.

Lucien asked, “Lube?” Ernest tossed it from his table and Lucien got to work putting a the high quality condom and slicking himself up with silicon lube. He pumped himself a little bit to get harder than he already was. Ernest watched with a blush but also a slight comfort. He knew this side of Lucien, he had for a while. He loved looking at his boyfriend, naked, preparing himself for him. Lucien let loose a moan as he became incredibly hard.

Lucien grunted, “I need you.” Ernest opened his legs and held them for Lucien. He was also hard and shaking with need, his hole was still open and soft from sex the past morning. Lucien guided himself to it, rubbing his cock around Ernest’s eager hole before pushing in.

Ernest gasped, “Ah!” Lucien pushing into Ernest was a slow and smooth entry as he pushed in all the way. Within a moment, Lucien was thrusting into Ernest as Ernest gripped Lucien’s bony hips. It was messy and ill-rhythmed, but neither boy minded as their moans and sounds of skin-slapping-skin filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damien had Hugo meet him in Mat’s coffee shop within the hour after meeting Mary and Joseph. He sat near the back and Mat had made him a special tea brew with chamomile to calm his anxiety. Mat was known as a bit of a local kitchen witch, something that he’d always done with Rosa and Carmensita, but was only something he’d brought into his shop recently with all the supernatural dads living nearby. He knew the right herbs, medicines, essences, and combinations to change the atmosphere, and he could tell Damien needed soothing. He also burned some sage incense in the shop to cleanse the air before Hugo came in.

Hugo came inside, and Mat asked with a smile, “Hey man, Damien’s in the back. Want me to fix you something special?”

Hugo nodded and agreed, “I could use something that could increase my energy. A citrus-fruit infusion might be the best for me.” Mat nodded and got to making the specialized brew as Hugo met him at the back table, away from the direct sunlight. He was sipping his tea as Hugo sat across for him. Hugo had on his shoulder-bag from coming directly after school, papers still only half-graded sticking out from the corner.

Damien smiled at him, “Good afternoon, dear friend Hugo. I apologize for the short notice.”

Hugo put his bag down, saying, “It’s not an issue, I had to come get some coffee anyway. It’s been a long day of dealing with middle schoolers. What has been going on? Aside from our boys skipping class once again.”

Damien sighed, “I am...concerned...for not only our children’s well being, but for yours as well, my dear.” Hugo raised an eyebrow at the mention of endearment from Damien. While the two weren’t in any public or overt relationship, they cared deeply for each other. It was an erotic asexual but very romantic relationship the two had in private. Them bring opposing species, however, made it practically illegal to be public about their romance. 

Damien took another sip of his tea before saying, “I-I was forced to blood my own son by Orpheus...that is why he had missed his school studies for a week.” Hugo sighed and shook his head, knowing full well how painful the process was from viewing it over and over. “T-That is not it...he has several egregiously bullying admirers...that want to claim him. I do not desire that Lucien nor Ernest get hurt.”

Hugo took a moment before asking, “Well, what can we do about it? Does Ernest know that Lucien is...like you?” He was careful not to alert the other customers enjoying the Coffee Spoon’s charm. Most people didn’t believe in nonhumans, and Hugo didn’t want to sound crazy.

Damien shook his head, “He does not...but Lucien is very disciplined in his feeding habits. He has not fed from anyone directly. Ernest will not be harmed by him. However, I worry about Lucien’s bullies hurting them…” Mat came to the table with Hugo’s citrus and caffeine infused tea. Hugo's seemed visibly upset, so Mat opened a powder bottle, which was filled with an herbal blend made to calm people. Hugo inhaled the scent and his mood quickly became more relaxed. He thanked Matt before the barista returned to the kitchen.

Hugo asked, “Did you get a charm from Mary?” Damien nodded, putting the blackened locket on the table. Hugo reached for cautiously, noticing it zap slightly upon contact with his skin. “So it is made to repel all supernatural beings.”

Damien nodded slowly, “Yes. I wanted to be as sure as I could be that Lucien would not be harmed.” 

Hugo sighed, “We should talk to Mary soon about what to do with them to keep them safe. This amulet may provide protection for Lucien, but not for Ernest.”

Damien finished his cup and agreed, “Yes, I will definitely after tonight’s gala. I...I do not have a choice, dear friend...I wish I did not have to go. I wish I did not have to bring Lucien, however, Orpheus demanded that I would...or else he would harm you and Lucien. I know you are more than capable of fighting back...but the boys are not.”

Hugo took Damien’s hand, “Don’t be afraid of him, we’re here with you.” Damian squeezed his hand back and smiled at his werewolf friend. Sometimes they longed to be allowed to kiss in public, but with their jobs and differing species, that would have to wait until date night.

Damien’s eyes suddenly flashed red, and he tried to pull his hand back from Hugo, “I-I apologize, I need to...to leave…”

Hugo quickly grabbed his hand again and asked, “Damien, wait...how long have you gone without feeding yourself?” Damian still tried to pull back, and Hugo began noticing that Damien’s talons were starting to grow from his fingernails. His pale, now-frail body was preparing to attack someone, anyone, to get sustenance. “Dear god, Damien...why didn’t you tell me…?” He stood up, pulling Damien behind him.

Hugo told Damien, “We need to borrow the back of the kitchen, keep Pablo out of there for a few, alright?” Matt waved in understanding and continued on making drinks like it was nothing abnormal. Hugo pulled Damian into the clean back kitchen, moving towards the darkened storage area that was full of baking supplies, coffee, and creams. 

Hugo pressed Damien against the back wall and looked him in the eye, “You’ve been feeding Lucien and turning him over the past few weeks. I don’t think you’ve drank since you’ve blooded him. Why Damien, you already know how dangerous that can be.”

Damien’s eyes were filled with gentle sadness, “It is my penance. I did this to him without permission, I do not deserve to feel satiated, do not deserve to be at my peak-”

Hugo pulled Damien into a hug, “Dammit Damien...I love you, but please, don’t do this to yourself anymore. I can feel all your bones under here. Drink.” Damien hesitated for a moment before licking and sucking on Hugo’s tanned skin besides his jugular vein, numbing his skin with his tongue’s natural opioids. Finally, he sunk his fangs in and leaned back against the wall, holding Hugo against him. Hugo lazily pet Damian’s blooding scar, behind his ear like Lucien’s was. This felt natural to both men, even if they were bordering between friends and lovers. That’s how close they felt to one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucien lay besides Ernest, both of them worn out from having sex, smoking cigarettes with the window open.

Ernest asked as he watched Lucien put out his third one, asking, “What’s that tattoo behind you ear supposed to mean? It looks kinda like a rose.”

Lucien paused for a moment before lighting up another cigarette and playing it cool, “It’s like my family’s heirloom or something. My dad has one too, so I got one to match his. Thought it’d be the right thing to do.” Ernest watched Lucien’s movements carefully, noticing how they robotic they were despite it having been a whole week since he returned to school. Lucien’s eyes quickly darted to Ernest’s, “What?”

Ernest shrugged and said, “Dunno. You seem a little off. You’re not a robot are you?”

Lucien grinned and laughed, “Me? I don’t think I’d be a convincing robot.”

Ernest cracked up, “Exactly what a robot would say.” Lucien laughed and pulled Ernest on top of him so they could make out. Ernest made out with him but realized in the back of his mind that something was off. He remembered Lucien being strong, but not this strong. He had lifted Ernest without any effort, like Ernest was weightless. Ernest weighed around 30 pounds more than Lucien currently did, and typically that meant that Lucien was laying on top of him, not the other way around.

Lucien pulled back, offering, “Hey, wanna sneak out and screw with me at the party I’m going to tomorrow night? I feel like free alcohol and sex is your thing, as long we stay hidden. Strict on non-guests over there.”

Ernest smiled, “I’m game. Now get dressed, our dads will be home any minute.” Lucien easily lifted Ernest off of him and stood. Ernest was standing up, still wobbly from the sex, and looked at Lucien’s abnormally pale frame. He noticed three bruises on his boyfriend’s pretty much unblemished flesh: wrist, neck, and stomach. He decided to brush it off for now. If Lucien wasn’t going to tell him now, there was probably a reason.


End file.
